


Feasting

by Kittenmommy



Series: Loki and Pepper Potts: Conversations, Drinks, and Other Really Bad Ideas [26]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fancy dinners, Frigga Feels, Fun with cell phones, Hel feels, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Loki Feels, Lots of mead, Mead, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, No seriously lots and lots of mead, Pepper Feels, Thor Feels, Thor doesn't take any nonsense from anyone, Tony Feels, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmommy/pseuds/Kittenmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I think I’ll stay here, thanks,” Pepper finally says.  “From what I’ve seen so far, having ‘alone time’ with members of his family isn’t conducive to His Highness’s emotional well-being.”</p><p>Loki looks astonished, while Frigga simply looks amused.</p><p>“You are protective of him.”</p><p>“<i>Someone</i> around here has to be,” Pepper fires back before she can think better of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasting

**Author's Note:**

> _The Avengers_ belong to Marvel.
> 
> "[Chasing Pavements](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08DjMT-qR9g)" and "[Someone Like You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0)" belong to the very lovely Adele.
> 
> And I'm not making any money from this.

When Loki and Pepper emerge from Loki’s bedchamber dressed for the night’s celebration, they find Frigga waiting for them in the sitting room.

She’s sitting in one of the large comfortable chairs near the fire.

When she sees them, she rises, smiling.

“Loki, Virginia,” she says warmly. “I’m so glad you are home, my son. And Virginia, it pleases me to welcome you to Asgard. You have made Loki very happy.”

“I hope so, ma’am,” Pepper replies. “And thank you for your welcome.”

“Please, call me Frigga.” She gives Pepper another smile. “I believe the rest of your party from Midgard is with Thor in his chambers. Perhaps you would like to join them?”

Pepper glances at Loki; his face is expressionless.

“No, I think I’ll stay here, thanks,” Pepper finally says. “From what I’ve seen so far, having ‘alone time’ with members of his family isn’t conducive to His Highness’s emotional well-being.”

Loki looks astonished, while Frigga simply looks amused.

“You are protective of him.”

“ _Someone_ around here has to be,” Pepper fires back before she can think better of it.

Frigga’s eyebrows go up. “Oh?”

And suddenly, Pepper is angry.

“Well, he’s got a father who _had his lips sewn shut_ and a mother who stood by and watched without a word of protest. Or did Odin have _your_ lips sewn shut too?”

Now it’s Frigga’s turn to look astonished.

“…ma’am,” Pepper adds belatedly.

Frigga turns to Loki. “You have chosen well, my son. This one will defend you to the death, and beyond.”

Loki is watching Pepper intently, as though he’s never seen her before. 

“Yes, I believe she would,” he finally murmurs. 

“Like I said, _someone_ around here has to do it.”

Frigga sighs. “I will take my leave of you, my son. I hope that before you go, you will find the time for us to be alone together for at least a little while. It has been so long since we last spoke.”

Loki inclines his head in a noncommittal gesture. 

After Frigga leaves, Pepper turns to Loki.

“Did I do the wrong thing?” she asks.

He takes a deep breath. “No one has ever…”

She frowns. “Ever what?”

“Ever…” He makes a vague gesture.

She thinks for a moment.

“Ever stood up for you to your family?” she finally asks.

He nods, his shoulders sagging.

She goes to him.

“Oh Loki, oh love…” She puts her arms around him and draws him close. “I’m so sorry.”

He bends his head, putting it on her shoulder.

“Thank you.”

She strokes his hair gently. “You’re welcome.”

At last he breaks their embrace and moves away from her.

“I am unworthy of you,” he says quietly. “Even more so than Stark ever was.”

“What? No… no, Loki. You’re – ”

“You do not understand. When first we began… _this_ , it was nothing to me. It was a game. I wished to see if I could take you away from Stark, simply for fun.”

Pepper stares at him. “You…” 

“I used you as a game piece, as a pawn for my own amusement, yes.” He shrugs. “God of Mischief, God of Lies, God of Evil. That’s me. I even _told you so_ , did I not?”

Pepper’s eyes are filling with tears. She turns away from him, and when she speaks, her voice is low and broken: “Loki.”

He closes the distance between them in a single stride.

“Pepper…” He takes her shoulder and turns her around to face him. 

“What I spoke of… that was when we _first_ began this. Now – “ he reaches out and tips her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. “ – now, you are _everything_ to me. You have enchanted me, bewitched me, and I’ve no idea how to break this spell… nor would I ever wish to. I am yours completely, always.”

She swallows, and the tears slip down her cheeks.

“Really?” she finally asks.

He gently wipes away her tears. 

“Truly, Pepper. You asked me before what I will do now… and my answer depends upon you.”

“Me?”

“I have the Casket now. I could follow Thor’s wishes and take it to Midgard, and become that realm’s protector. Or I could remain here, as Thor’s adviser. Or… I could take the Casket to Jötunheim, and claim my throne. Have you a wish to be Queen?”

Pepper’s mouth falls open.

“Are you asking…?”

Loki smiles. 

“ _Wherever_ I go, I would have you at my side… _always_.”

“Oh, Loki,” she whispers.

“So tell me, My Lady, where will we go? I am sorry that the only throne I can offer you is Jötunheim, for it is a miserable, desolate place.”

“I’m not really a fan of the cold… and I don’t think you _really_ want to go there… _do_ you?”

He shrugs. “If you wish it, we will go.”

“I think we should decide this _together_. Tell me what _you_ would rather do.”

He’s silent for a long moment.

“If I am to be honest, I must say that I am quite weary of living in Thor’s shadow,” he finally says.

“So, that leaves Earth or Jötunheim.”

“And really, between the two, what is the _logical_ choice?”

“I guess Earth it is, then.” She smiles. “The Avengers will be happy to have you… and I think that Hel would rather live there than here or Jötunheim.”

“You are likely correct.”

“So… are you going to announce it at the banquet tonight?”

Loki considers this.

“No,” he says slowly. “I do not think that I will. The banquet is in Thor’s honor, and it would not be well done of me to steal his glory in that way.” He sighs. “Though once I would have eagerly done so.”

“We all have to grow up sometime… well, except for Tony.”

He laughs at this.

“Come, My Lady,” he says, taking her hand. “Shall we go and find the others?”

She beams up at him. “As Your Highness wishes.”

* * *

The banquet isn’t set to begin for another hour or so, but the party is already in full swing in Thor’s chambers.

Servants are circulating with trays of little dainties, glasses of wine and mead, and tankards of ale.

Thor is telling Hogun stories of his exploits on Midgard in his great, booming voice. Jane is hanging on his arm and gazing up at him, adoringly.

Darcy is flirting shamelessly with a handsome blond man who had been pointed out earlier to Pepper as Fandral.

Bruce is off to one side by himself, doing something with his phone.

Tony sidles up to Pepper, a glass of mead in hand. 

“Did you try this stuff?” he asks.

She shakes her head. “No, we just got here.”

“Man, it packs a punch!”

Loki smiles. “Yes, our drink is much stronger than yours, Stark. You should go carefully until you see how it affects you.”

“Fuck that!” Tony says cheerfully, and finishes his drink in a single gulp.

Volstagg comes over and claps Tony on the shoulder.

“Well met, Tony Stark!” he proclaims heartily. “Come, you must try our ale as well!”

Tony allows himself to be led away without protest.

“He’s going to regret that in the morning!” Pepper says.

Loki laughs.

“Hey, who’s that talking to Steve?” Pepper asks.

Loki’s expression hardens.

“That is Sif.”

Pepper’s eyebrows go up. “Old friend of yours?”

“Something like that.”

“She doesn’t seem too eager to come say ‘hi’.”

“No, she would not be.”

Hel is alone in the corner, looking like she’s trying to vanish into the shadows. Pepper spies her and motions her over to join them.

Reluctantly, she complies.

“Having fun?” Pepper asks her.

Hel bites her lip and looks at the floor.

“No. It is clear that I am not wanted here, despite anything Uncle might say.”

“I am not much wanted here either,” Loki tells her. “Worry not, we will leave Asgard when the feasting is done.”

She looks surprised. “Uncle thought that you might stay.”

Loki shakes his head.

“He says he has need of you here.”

“Truly, Hel, he does not.”

Suddenly, there’s music, and a woman singing:

“ _If I tell the world, I’ll never say enough ’cause it was not said to you, and that’s exactly what I need to do –_ ”

Everyone looks around to see Bruce staring up guiltily from his phone.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes. “Someone sent me this song, and I don’t know how to – ”

Darcy abandons her flirtations and goes bounding over to Bruce.

“Let me see,” she says, taking the phone out of his hand.

“ _Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements, even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place, should I leave it there?_ ”

“Who’s Ororo Munroe?” Darcy asks the room at large. “And why did she send Doctor Banner an Adele song?”

There’s a very long silence, during which Bruce shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

“ _Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements, even if it leads nowhere?_ ”

Finally, Darcy does something to the phone and the music stops.

“Well, this is new,” Tony finally says into the silence. “Anything you want to share with the rest of us, Bruce?”

“No.”

“Alrighty, then.” He waves a servant with a tray of drinks over, and gets himself another glass of mead. “Hey, Hel… come join us!”

Beside Tony, Volstagg stiffens.

“No, it’s fine, Tony,” Hel says. “You and Volstagg have fun.”

Tony’s glance goes from Volstagg to Hel and back again.

Finally, he speaks: “Hey, Thor!”

Thor stops talking in midsentence, turning.

“What is it, Tony Stark?”

“I don’t think everyone here got your memo about your _beloved niece_ , _Princess_ Hel.”

It takes Thor a moment to parse Tony’s meaning.

“What? Who dares slight my niece?” He glowers around the room. “If you have something to say about the Princess, speak now.”

People are looking at the walls, each other, the floor… anywhere but at Hel or Thor.

No one says a word.

“Good,” Thor says with a nod. “I will hear no more of this… or rather, I had _better_ not.”

“Come on, Hel,” Tony coaxes. “Come join us. Hey, have some of this mead… it’s even better than a banana daiquiri!”

* * *

Pepper briefly wonders if there’s some sort of handbook to Asgardian Court Etiquette she could pick up somewhere, to help her navigate the ins and outs of what is evidently her new life.

There is soup and bread and fish and fowl, and by the time the servants bring out the enormous whole roasted wild boar, she’s lost track of how many courses have been served… and she’s not sure she can eat another bite.

“At last they have brought the boar,” Loki murmurs at her side. “I know how hungry you must be.”

She laughs. “Starving!”

They are at the head table, with Thor in the center. Jane sits at Thor’s left hand, with Loki at his right. 

Hel and Tony are on Pepper’s other side, and Sif is beside Tony. 

The Warriors Three are seated on Jane’s other side. 

Darcy, Steve, and Bruce are at another table somewhere, perhaps seated with nobles or courtiers.

Odin and Frigga are not in attendance.

A serving girl puts a plate in front of Pepper piled high with roasted boar and whole roasted small potatoes, all smothered in gravy.

“Eat, eat!” the girl coaxes Pepper. “You are far too thin!”

Smiling gamely, Pepper picks up her fork.

* * *

After the feasting, there is dancing.

“Because that’s exactly what we need after that huge meal,” Pepper murmurs to Tony.

He shrugs. “I didn’t eat much… I wanted to save room.”

“For dessert?”

“No, for mead!”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “I should have known!”

They’re standing off to the side, watching the Asgardians execute yet another intricate and complicated dance. 

Loki had asked Pepper to dance with him, but watching the dance now, she’s glad she had declined. She knows that despite what Loki had said, it would not in fact be “quite easy to pick it up as you go”.

She watches Jane dancing with a very clumsy, ungraceful Thor and realizes that she must have had lessons beforehand… not surprising, since she seems to be shaping up to be the future Queen of Asgard.

“Loki’s pretty popular with the ladies,” Tony observes, derailing her train of thought.

“What? Oh, yeah. I guess he is.”

Loki is dancing with a lovely blonde lady, her hair piled high atop her head and covered with a glittering gold veil. Pepper watches as Loki takes her hands in his and glides gracefully across the dance floor, spinning her as he goes.

“Jealous?”

Pepper laughs. “No. Should I be?”

“Well, he _is_ the Crown Prince,” Tony points out. “I bet lots of the ladies here tonight wouldn’t mind having a piece of that.”

She rolls her eyes at him.

“I’m not worried.”

Hel comes over to join them. Her walk is a little wobbly, and she's got a glass of mead in each hand.

“Tony, for you!” she cries, holding out one of the glasses.

“Why thank you!” He takes the offered glass and drinks with great gusto.

“I thought you hate being handed things,” Pepper says dryly.

“I hate being handed things that aren’t alcoholic,” he corrects. 

For some reason, this strikes Hel as being hilarious, and she laughs and laughs.

“Hey,” Pepper says softly, indicating Hel and her glass of mead. “You might want to keep an eye on her.”

“What for?”

Pepper gives him a look. “What do you _think_? Remember the Katy Perry Incident?”

“Oh. Oh, yeah.”

“And I know she feels safe sleeping with you, but maybe she should sleep in her old room in Loki’s chambers tonight.”

Tony frowns. “Why? Do you seriously think she’ll take advantage of me in my drunken stupor? Not that I’m not completely irresistible, but – ”

“I think that you and Hel drunk in bed together is a recipe for disaster. If you really _do_ want to make love to her and actually live to tell the tale, that’s probably not the way to go about it.”

Tony considers this.

“You may have a point,” he finally concedes. “And ‘tell the _tale_ ’… Pepper, was that a _pun_?”

She gives him a dirty look, and he grins.

The dance ends, and everyone claps politely.

“Hey!” Darcy calls, running into the center of the dance floor. She’s brandishing her phone in her hand. “Hey, wanna see some Earth dancing?”

Everyone is staring at her.

She plunges on, oblvious. 

“Yeah, I have music right here. And I’ll dance with Steve, Mister Stark can dance with Miss Potts, and Doctor Banner can dance with Jane! So, you wanna see how we do it on Midgard?”

There is a very long silence.

“An excellent idea, Lady Darcy!” Thor booms, and now no one will dare say otherwise. “Yes, let us have our guests demonstrate the dances of Midgard, for from what little I have seen of them, they are passing strange.”

“Here,” Darcy says, fiddling with her phone. “Adele! You like Adele, right Doctor Banner?”

Bruce gives her a look, but says nothing.

“Wait… give me a bowl, someone?” A passing servant hands Darcy a little silver bowl. “Perfect!”

She touches the phone’s face, puts it in the bowl, and sets it on a table.

“Come on, come on!” she urges.

Reluctantly, the others from Earth join her on the dance floor and pair off as she’d instructed.

Tony holds out his arms to Pepper, and she steps into them with practiced ease.

He pulls her close and guides her around the dance floor, and it's so much like old times that Pepper's heart aches.

Adele is singing, amplified by the little silver bowl:

“ _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn’t stay away, I couldn’t fight it. I had hoped you’d see my face and that you’d be reminded that for me, it isn’t over._ ”

“Pepper – ” Tony begins.

“Don’t,” she says firmly. “Just… _don’t_.”

“ _Never mind, I’ll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. ‘Don’t forget me, I beg,’ I remember you said. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._ ”

“Pepper, I’m sorry. For _everything_.”

“I know, Tony.”

“ _Nothing compares, no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes, they’re memories made._ ”

She glances over to the side and sees Loki watching them. His arm is around Hel, and he looks so sad that it makes her want to cry.

“ _Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_ ”

She buries her face in Tony’s shoulder so that neither he nor Loki will see her tears.

“ _Never mind, I’ll find someone like you…_ ”

* * *

They’re in Hel’s childhood bedroom in Loki’s chambers.

Hel has pulled off her silver emerald-studded tiara and tossed it on the bed like it’s nothing more than a worthless trinket.

And now she’s giggling helplessly as Pepper tries to unlace her elaborate gown.

“Oh, Pepper, this is so funny!”

“What is, Hel?” she asks, amused.

Hel waves her hand, still giggling. “Everything!”

“That’s the mead talking.”

“Mead is hilarious!” 

Hel manages to shrug out of her gown. She leaves it in a pile on the floor.

“Here, Hel,” Pepper says, handing her a long white nightgown. “Need help?”

“No, no, I can manage,” she replies, taking it and pulling it on over her head. “Why is it white, Pepper? Is it because I am virgin and untouched?”

“Hel… _you_ chose this nightgown, remember?”

She frowns. “Did I?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Oh.” She sits down on the side of the bed and pats the space next to her. “Come, Pepper. Sit with me.”

“All right.”

As soon as she sits, Hel throws an arm around her shoulders and drags her close. “I am so happy Father found you!”

“Me too,” Pepper agrees with a grin.

Hel releases her and giggles. “Yes… you make each other very happy.”

She nods. “Yeah, I think we do.”

“I hope… Pepper, I hope that you do not hate me.”

Pepper frowns. “Hel, why in the world would you think that I hate you?”

“Because I am in love with Tony, and have been sleeping in his bed.”

Pepper sighs.

“It’s over between Tony and me, Hel.”

“I saw how you danced together.”

“Yeah… I love him. Some part of me will _always_ love him. But you have to understand, I spent over twenty years of my life with him. We didn’t work as a couple… but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, and we can’t love each other. You know?”

Hel looks stricken. “You still love Tony? But what about Father?”

“Hel… I love Tony the way you love your brothers, or your uncle.”

Her brow furrows. “Like that?”

“Yes, like that.”

“Truly?”

She sighs. “Yes, Hel. Truly.”

“Oh, Pepper, I love you so much!” She grabs Pepper again and drags her close.

“I love you too, Hel,” Pepper says, and puts her arms around Hel. “And honestly, I wish you and Tony every happiness. He’s a good man at heart, he really is.”

Hel beams at her. “We must have more mead! A toast!” She waves her free arm around vaguely.

“You’re starting to sound like your uncle, so I’m thinking it might be time for bed.”

“Oh,” Hel says, sounding disappointed. “All right, if you think so.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“All right.” 

They stand, and Pepper turns down the covers on the enormous bed.

“It has been so long since I last slept here… years and years and years… you cannot imagine, Pepper, how long it has been. I think… I think your Christ was not yet even born.”

This takes Pepper aback somewhat, but due to years of working for and with Tony Stark and dealing with his often startling proclamations, she manages not to show it.

“I’m sorry, Hel.”

She smiles. “It is not your fault.”

“I know. But I’m sorry you’ve had so much pain.”

“Thank you, Pepper. Thank you.”

“Time for bed.”

“Yes,” Hel agrees, and slides under the covers. “Thank you, Pepper. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, Hel.” Pepper pulls the blankets up to Hel’s chin. “All safe and snug?”

Hel grins. “Oh, yes!”

Pepper goes to the door and opens it. “Loki?” she calls.

Loki comes in, still in his elaborate robes.

“Father!” Hel cries delightedly. “Pepper has tucked me in for the night.”

He comes over to the bed and leans down to kiss her forehead.

“Sleep well, my treasure,” he says softly.

“I will, Father,” she murmurs, already half asleep. “I love you both.”

“We love you too, Hel,” Pepper says.

“I am so lucky, am I not?”

“You are indeed, Hel,” Loki says, and reaches down to smooth back her hair.

“Mmm.” And she’s asleep.

Loki stands there for a little while, watching her sleep.

Finally, he puts his arm around Pepper.

“Bed?” he asks, and she smiles up at him.

* * *

Loki leads Pepper to his bedchamber.

The room is lit by firelight and candlelight, and the bed is huge and soft and it smells like sandalwood and incense and magic and Loki.

They make love like it’s the first time.

* * *

The feasting and celebrating continue for nearly a week, during which time Pepper never sees Odin or Frigga. She wonders how long Thor will continue to ban his father from his presence.

On the morning of their scheduled departure, she and Loki are summoned to the throne room.

When they arrive, they find Tony there with a bevvy of his PR and media people. They’re setting up cameras, lights, and microphones near the throne.

Thor is standing off to one side. He’s in his full armor and helmet, and he’s got Mjölnir on his belt and Gungnir in his hand.

A woman is standing on a stool in front of him. She’s got a compact in one hand and a make-up sponge in the other. And Thor is protesting:

“Nay, My Lady, I will have none of your fancy paints such as your women put upon their faces. I am far too bearded to play the maiden!”

The woman is trying to explain to Thor that on Midgard, men wear make-up too sometimes, but Pepper can see by the expression on his face and the set of his shoulders that it’s a losing battle.

Tony sees them and comes over. Even though it’s still relatively early in the morning, he’s got a glass of mead in his hand.

“Hey, Pep… Loke.”

Loki scowls darkly but says nothing, having correctly deduced that the more he objects to Tony’s nickname, the more Tony will continue to use it.

“What’s going on, Tony?” Pepper asks.

“Press conference,” he replies. “We’re going to announce Loki joining the Avengers and becoming Midgard’s protector.”

Pepper frowns. “Does _Fury_ know about this?”

“Nope!” Tony says cheerfully. “I do what I want!”

“Oh, Tony…” she begins, dismayed.

He laughs. 

“Kidding! Of _course_ Fury knows. I’m not dumb enough to piss _him_ off; Coulson probably knows seventeen different ways to kill me with a paperclip, and I’m pretty sure Fury can shoot laser beams out of the place where his one eye was.”

“OK, everyone,” a man all in black suddenly shouts. “Places, everyone! Let’s get this show on the road!”

* * *

Pepper and Tony stand together, watching Thor read his announcement and usher Loki forward for the cameras.

She glances over her shoulder and sees that Frigga has entered the throne room. She says nothing to anyone, but simply stands there watching unobtrusively.

When the director is finally satisfied (“that’s a wrap, thanks everyone!”), Loki and Thor come down from the dais. 

“That was really great, you guys!” Tony says, beaming.

“Think you that it will be sufficient for my brother to be accepted on Midgard?” Thor asks.

“Yeah, I sure do!” Tony says at the same time Pepper says, “I hope so.”

“Wow, Pep… ever the optimist!”

Frigga joins them.

“Loki, I would speak with you,” she says very quietly.

“Mmm,” he says noncommittally. “So, speak.” 

She sighs, looking exasperated.

“My son, I love you very much, and I am very proud of you.”

Loki nods, saying nothing.

“I have never thought of you as anything but my own treasured son. No matter what, we are your family. And your father and I are both very proud of you.”

“Ah,” Loki says, “you told the truth right up until that last bit.”

Frigga reaches out to touch his arm. “Loki – ”

He pulls out of her grasp. “Come, Lady Virginia, we must prepare to return to Midgard.” 

And without another word, he walks away, not even glancing back to see if Pepper is following.

“Ma’am,” Pepper says, ducking her head at Frigga. “I should – ”

“Of course, my dear. Go with him.”

“Thank you,” she says, and hurries to catch up with Loki.

She finds him in the corridor outside the throne room.

“Loki!” she calls after him. He stops, turning.

When she reaches him, she puts her arms around him.

“She _does_ love you, you know.”

“Yes,” he agrees softly. “But sometimes that is not enough.”

She nods, sighing. “I know, my love. I know.”

* * *

They’re in the Avengers’ living room in Stark Tower.

Clint and Natasha, back from their top secret assignment, are curled up together on a sofa.

Hel, Loki, and Pepper are sitting together on the other sofa, and Tony and Steve are sharing another sofa.

Bruce comes out of the kitchen with two enormous bowls of steaming, fragrant popcorn. 

“Just in time!” Clint says as Bruce joins them, passing the popcorn down to the others.

Natasha finds the television remote and turns up the volume.

“ – been told that Thor himself has recorded an announcement that will bring about some serious changes,” the anchorwoman on screen is saying. “We’ll be back for a live discussion with our panel of experts after the announcement.”

The screen goes from the anchorwoman live in the studio to the recording of Thor standing on the dais in front of his throne.

“People of Midgard, I am Thor Odinson,” the god announces in his great booming voice. “You know me as protector of your realm. Yet now, the duty of the Throne of Asgard has fallen to me. As King, I will no longer have the leisure to do as I please or tarry where I will. I fear that your realm will be left without a defender in a time of need, and I would not see that come to pass.”

He motions for someone off camera to join him.

Loki, in full armor and helmet, steps forward to stand next to his brother on the dais.

“This is my brother, Prince Loki, Crown Prince of Asgard. As you know, he has caused much harm and sorrow on your world. He wishes now to make recompense for his misguided deeds in part by taking up my cause, the protection of your world. To this end, just as I was once gifted with Mjölnir, so has Loki been given a great and powerful treasure: the Casket of Ancient Winters. With this and his own great magic and cunning, he will take up the task of protecting your realm, along with his new shield brothers, the Avengers.”

Thor taps Gungnir on the ground, and the sound echoes throughout the great hall.

“I, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, decree it to be so.”

The recording ends.

In the living room, there’s applause and cheering.

“It’s official now,” Bruce says, and grins. “The fallout will be amazing.”

“Yeah, who cares?” Clint asks, taking the remote away from Natasha and turning off the television. “I say we celebrate!”

“With pies?” Tony asks hopefully.

“You just never stop, do you?” Steve asks, but he’s grinning.

“Pies and banana daiquiris!” Hel suggests, clapping her hands delightedly.

“And chocolate ice cream?” Natasha suggests slyly.

“Later!” Pepper says, grinning, and Natasha laughs.

“I shall hold you to that, My Lady,” Loki murmurs.

“See that you do, Your Highness,” Pepper replies, grinning wickedly.

“All right, come on, you two,” Tony says, rolling his eyes and downing his scotch in a single gulp. “I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.”

“Oh, that is _disgusting_!” Hel exclaims.

“It’s just an expression, Hel,” Tony assures her, and now he has his phone out. “So, pies and banana daiquiris… what else?” he asks the room at large.

“Truly, did you not get enough of feasting on Asgard, Stark?”

“Hey, any excuse for a party!” Tony says with a shrug. “And hey, what happened to that case of mead we brought back…?”

FINIS.


End file.
